


Homestuck / Readers

by ghoulishTelephone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, homestuck/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulishTelephone/pseuds/ghoulishTelephone
Summary: A bunch of homestuck x readers!
Relationships: Homestuck/Reader, Jake English/Reader, Latula Pyrope/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my homestuck x reader! I will be updating this as much as i can and i will be taking requests 24/7! to request a homestuck x reader just comment a character and your pronouns (and a prompt if you have something specific) and i’ll get right to work ! No smut, but angst and fluff is fine!! Moments like makeouts/etc are fine as long as theres no straight up sex. Thabk you!


	2. Latula x Reader “My clumsy love”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latula x Reader with neutral pronouns used!

Latula x Reader

“So clumsy!”

You were with your girlfriend, Latula, just sitting on the benches and watching her skate around the park, smiling and waving at her each time shed look back at you. After maybe twenty or so minutes of this she finally got tired and rolled up to you before stopping, stepping off her board and sitting down next to you. You handed her a bottle of water and she basically chugged it with how quickly she drank it. 

“ th4t w4s r4d, huh? 1 look3d so cool out th3r3, my h41r blow1ng 1n th3 w1nd l1k3 th4t! 3v3ryon3 wss st4r1ng 4t m3.” 

You nodded along to what she was saying with a smile on your face. “Yeah, you looked really pretty..” you said in an almost hushed tone, feeling a bit embarrassed to say things like that to her. I mean, she was just so cool and sweet to you and— You were knocked right out of your thoughts when you felt her hand on yours. You looked back up at her and smiled again, about to lean in for a kiss when she started to speak again. 

“ why dont you g1v3 sk4t1ng 4 try?” 

Oh no, oh no oh no.. Youve dreaded this question ever since you two met. Shed never asked until now after seeing how clumsy you are. But for whatever reason, she was asking now. “No, im alright-“ you were a very very clumsy person and the though of skating on anything had you nervous. 

“ come on, ple4s3? “ 

How could you say no to the face she was making, though? She even took off her red shades to give you those puppy eyes.. “Fine..” She threw her arms up in the air and cheered, standing up quickly and offering her hand for you to take it. You took her hand and she pulled you up before you had the chance to try and stand. You stumbled a little and she laughed. 

“ ok4y, f1rst l3ts t34ch you how to st4nd on 1t. just hop up on l1k3 1ts 4 st3p! 1ts 34sy.”

You sighed and closed your eyes for a few seconds, mentally preparing yourself for this. You stepped on with one foot and wobbled a bit, but without much time to recover you stepped on fully. The board slid out from under you and tou fell flat on your ass, letting out a yelp that caused some people to stare. 

“ hmm.. ok4y, m4yb3 l3ts do th1s 4noth3r t1m3. b4by st3ps, r1ght (y/n)? “ 

You nodded and laughed a little, and Latula reached out a hand to help you up. She helped you up and grabbed her board. You collected all of the snacks you brought and the two of you went home to cuddle and watch TV.


	3. Jake x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And so our plant-parent journey begins!”

Jake x Reader, using masc pronouns 

You and your boyfriend were laying on the couch, you ontop of him with your head rested on his chest and him below you with his large hands rested on your back, gently tracing circles into your skin with his finger. You were honestly on the verge of falling asleep with how bored you were. You let out a sigh and closed your eyes, your shoulder slumping slightly. Jake stopped moving his finger and tilted his head a little, sitting up just slightly. “Is something wrong, my love?” he moved one hand up to your head and ran his fingers through your (insert length) hair. 

“No.. Well, yes. Im so boooooored,” you groaned. The day seemed to be going so slowly, there wasnt much to do around the apartment you shared with your boyfriend. You both had your own office and then your shared bedroom , but you were so bored of sitting in there and gaming all day. You’ve played far too much (insert game) over this past couple of days, you felt kinda bored of it for the time being. Jake hummed in thought, you were hoping he was thinking of something the two of you could do together. 

“Well.. Our apartment is right barren isnt it? Why dont we go shopping for some plants?” Jake suggested. Your eyes lit up and you quickly sat up, placing yourself in your boyfriends lap. “Jake you wonderful man, you! Youre a genius!” You leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back and patted your waist, smiling into your kiss. “Lets go then, how about we wall? Thatd be nice.” You nodded along to what he said and got off of him. 

You were already dressed for the day and so was he, so you opened your phone to check the weather. It was a bit chilly outside so you put on one of Jakes hoodies, which was rather big on you. Jake was a beefcake, which resulted in him not being able to fit properly in your clothes and vise versa. But you liked how big it felt. Jake just put on a green jacket and made his way to the door, “Cmon, love!” He opened the door and you speed-walked outside, excited to go plant-baby-shopping. 

“Yknow jake, buying an plant is a big deal! We get to name it and we gotta take care if it every day like its a baby!” you were definitely over exaggerating but that didnt matter! you were just so excited to be going somewhere with Jake after such a BOOORING day. “Thats right chap! Were going to be fathers!” he chirped, equally as excited as you were to be going on this plant-baby adventure. 

Once you arrived at the shop, he held the door open for you and you giggled at the little chime that played. Your eyes lit up yet again as you looked around the shop. There were isles full of seeds, some with fully grown plants, and some things like soil and pots and watering cans. Your eyes were glued on a certain seed, (Flower) seeds. Jake quickly noticed how much you seemed to like the look of (Flower) and walked over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder 

“Is this the one you want, love? I picked out some soil and then we can choose a nice pot together!” you eagerly nodded and grabbed the small bag of (Flower) seeds and headed off to look at pots. You both looked for a few minutes before deciding on a beautiful looking brick-red pot with hearts carved into each side. You checked out and walked back home, struggling to get up the stairs to your apartment but the two of you managed. 

You helped Jake pour the soil into the pot and you planted the seeds yourself, adding a few decorations you bought to the corners of the pot where there werent any seeds, and you stepped back to admire your work. 

“And so our plant parents journey begins!”   
Jake exclaimed.


End file.
